Alice Calvert
Alice Calvert is a psychiatrist that became trapped in Chester's Mill with her family. She is diabetic, and one of the few people in the town with medical training. Alice is the partner of Carolyn Hill, and the biological mother of Norrie Calvert-Hill.'Under The Dome': Aisha Hinds And Samantha Mathis On Playing Interracial Lesbian Couple Carolyn And Alice History Alice studied psychiatry, eventually becoming a psychiatrist. At some point, she became pregnant by a man named Michael, eventually giving birth to a daughter, Norrie. She married Carolyn Hill, with whom she raises their daughter. As Norrie grew up, Alice and Carolyn lied to her, claiming that her father was an anonymous donor, and that there was no way to contact him. Under the Dome While passing through Chester's Mill, the Calvert-Hill family heard James "Big Jim" Rennie's warning about the Dome's arrival, though they did not believe it. They witnessed a transport truck crash in front of them, however, and avoided injury themselves. Moments later, Norrie began having a seizure and collapsed, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Alice and Carolyn brought Norrie to Sweetbriar Rose to get something to eat, where they heard Duke Perkins's explanation that the town was surrounded. Alice asked if Norrie could be airlifted out to receive proper medical attention, but Duke was unable to give her an answer. The Calvert-Hill family participated in the bucket brigade to put out the fire at Duke Perkins' house caused by Lester Coggins. While helping, Alice seemed impressed with how the town came together, remaking on how much closer they were with each other than their neighbors in Los Angeles. After the fire had been put out, Alice and her family witnessed the death of Freddy Denton by Paul Randolph. When Carolyn witnessed Norrie and Joe McAlister's seizures, she and Alice brought them to the hospital. Alice requested several tests that the understaffed hospital was unable to accommodate. Alice conducted the tests herself, but was called away by Big Jim to treat an outbreak of meningitis. Alice saved many lives by containing and treating the patients, but was unable to determine the cause of Joe and Norrie's seizures. She later found Carolyn stealing insulin from the hospital, as Alice did not bring a large supply with her. Alice questioned Carolyn on her actions, and Carolyn expressed her fear that the dome might last forever. Alice and her family were later preparing to return to Sweetbriar Rose, but were invited by Joe to stay at his house. They gratefully accepted his offer. During Visitor's Day, Norrie was approached by her biological father, Michael. Alice and Carolyn arrived, and Norrie ran away after berating them for lying to her by keeping her father's identity from her. When it was discovered that the military planned to launch a missile at the Dome, the town evacuated into the tunnels beneath the city. Alice and Carolyn panicked as time went on and Norrie and Joe had not arrived. They planned to go out to search for them, but were stopped by a deputy, Carter Thibodeau. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair